An automotive engine typically includes a timing chain and a chain guide having a non-rotatable slide surface engageable with the chain to keep the chain tight and guide the chain along an intended path of travel whereby the chain slides over the slide surface of the guide. A chain guide may include one component composed of a durable plastic to define the slide surface for low friction, wear, and noise between the chain and the guide. Or a chain guide may include two individual components assembled together including a plastic slide shoe, and a metal or plastic support bracket to reinforce the slide shoe. Such conventional chain guides can be difficult to package in tight operating envelopes of engine timing chain systems. Also, when subjected to chain loads during operation, some conventional chain guides may deflect to an undesirable degree.